<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattoos and Lillies by River0_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850986">Tattoos and Lillies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/River0_0/pseuds/River0_0'>River0_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), EVERGLOW (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Shop, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Happy, Literally all of this, Other, Short &amp; Sweet, Short Story, Slice of Life, platonic, so many tropes I apologize, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/River0_0/pseuds/River0_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy, Irene, Joy, Seulgi and Yeri have a dream to run a flower shop and just when they find the perfect place, it comes with a huge downside: a tattoo shop in the basement run by 4 girls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to comment any constructive criticisms, questions, or even if u just wanna talk!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Soooo” the girl mumbled nervously. “What are you here for?”</p><p>All five of the girls meekly stared at the man in front of them. Based on the appearance of his neck and arms it was obvious what he was here for, but still, good customer service applies to everyone.<br/>
The man took off his sunglasses and looked at the girls with a somewhat emotionless glare. </p><p>“I heard this is the best flower shop in town. Its me and my girlfriends anniversary and i want a bouquet.” </p><p>After a moment of brief silence, the girls collectively released a sigh of relief, and straightened up. </p><p>“I also heard a tattoo shop is downstairs? Can i get my bouquet after my tattoo is done?”<br/>
“Of course sir,” the smallest owner said confidently. “What flowers do u want in your bouquet?”</p><p>To be quite honest, the girls didn’t know why they were surprised. This man was like any other costumer they’ve gotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One: Blossom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahah posting this made me kinda nervous. Anyways, I haven’t written in a while so this story might not be that high quality </p><p>Still, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive was torture. </p><p>It was filled with nothing but the real estate lady (whose name Yeri couldn’t bother to remember) and Irene talking about the same thing for the past hour and a half: buildings.</p><p>The first building was too big for Irene, the second one was too small for Joy, the third one was in a Walmart, a place that Wendy didn’t want because of something about capitalism and the fourth place was in the middle of nowhere which bothered everyone because of the lack of service. It was boring and the girls were quickly losing focus.</p><p>“I apologize for being so difficult, its just that,” Irene took a pause, as if to find the right words that wouldn’t offend the woman. “Opening this flower shop is our dream, so it needs to be perfect. Unfortunately, none of these places are perfect” she said, continuing to flip through the pages of the pamphlet given to her earlier today.<br/>“I understand completely. There is one last place that i can show you. It isn’t in the pamphlet, and actually opened up quite recently.”</p><p>This peaked the eldest’s interest. Irene turned to look behind her to see her roommates in absolute chaos. Yeri pinching Joy, Wendy trying to sing the chorus of the song on the radio, Joy yelling at Yeri for pinching her, and Seulgi trying to practice the dance of a tiktok. </p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>Everyone stopped at looked to Irene. </p><p>“Wow, I guess I didn’t realize how loud you all were-“ Irene shook her head. “Never mind that, there’s one more place we can look at, do you guys want to go see it?”<br/>“Where is it?” Joy asked.<br/>“Its a cute little place in Cherrywood Center” the real estate woman interjected.<br/>“Cherrywood Center? Isn’t that where that really popular vintage clothing store is? What is is called?”<br/>“Horizon? Horoscope?”<br/>“Horanghae, you clowns. Don’t know you know anything about fashion?” Joy chuckled.<br/>“Nope.” Yeri and Seulgi shrugged. “We just steal everything from your closet.”<br/>“Hey!”</p><p>The four girls burst into laughter. “At least they’re enjoying themselves” thought Irene. </p><p>The six of them eventually arrived to the center. Wendy, by doing the math, realized it was about 25 minutes from where they lived. Great in case she ever woke up late. They parked and walked into the entrance of the center. It was a very crowded area, with stores to the left and right of them and a beautiful brownstone fountain in the middle. </p><p>The real estate agent walked them to the place and gave them the basic explanation: it was a small store between a place called “Forever Bakery” and a bookstore simply called “loona”. It has two large windows, one on either side of the entrance to the shop and a French door as the entrance. <br/>The girls didn’t even need to go inside. From the description and site alone, they knew that this was the place. </p><p>“It’s so cute!” Wendy declared in awe.<br/>“i know right! With the right decorations, we could make this place so aesthetically pleasing!” Seulgi gushed, running to the store and looking into the window.<br/>“Right! Now where do we sign?” Irene looked to the real estate agent. </p><p>“Oh there is one more thing the owner told me to tell the possible buyer.. oh what was it?” She mumbled, beginning to flip through the papers on her clipboard. “Here!” She dragged a paper out of the bottom and gave it to Irene.<br/>“What do you mean theres a tenet downstairs?” All of the girls looked towards the real estate lady.<br/>“It just means that this place is a dual store. On the first floor, you all will run your flower shop, and the tenets downstairs will live their life.”<br/>“Tenets? As in multiple?”<br/>“Woah, so there’s like, multiple old people living downstairs?”<br/>“Yeri!” Wendy elbowed the girl beside her. <br/>“No no, they don’t live there, they run a tattoo shop!” The woman said with a carefree smile on her face.</p><p>All five of the girls looked at her in disbelief.</p><p>“A... tattoo shop?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>